In the field of refillable dispensers, that have more recently become known under the name “travel” dispensers, the reservoir of the refillable dispenser is often provided with a filling valve through which fluid coming from a source dispenser is inserted into the reservoir so as to fill it. In general, the source dispenser is a conventional dispenser having a reservoir that presents a capacity that is much greater than the capacity of the refillable or travel dispenser. In general, the source dispenser includes a pump that is provided with an actuator rod that is axially movable down and up. In order to make it possible to fill the refillable dispenser, it is necessary to perform a prior operation of removing or pulling off the pusher from the source dispenser in order to access the free end of the actuator rod of the pump that is fitted to the source dispenser. From there, the user may press the free end of the actuator rod against the inlet of the filling valve of the refillable dispenser, and may depress the actuator rod of the source dispenser so as to dispense a dose of fluid through the actuator rod and the filling valve that is forced into its open state. This operation may be repeated several times until the reservoir of the refillable dispenser is full once again. It thus suffices for the user to put the pusher back into place on the actuator rod of the source dispenser.
However, the operations of removing the pusher and of putting it back into place on the free end of the actuator rod can cause various difficulties. Removing or pulling off the pusher requires traction that is completely axial in order to avoid damaging the pusher, the actuator rod, or even internal component elements of the pump. Very often, the user tends to pull the pusher sideways, which causes the actuator rod to bend. This can damage the pump. Then, once the pusher has been removed from the actuator rod, it may be misplaced or lost. Finally, the operation of putting the pusher back into place on the actuator rod requires pressure to be applied that is completely axial in order to avoid damaging either the pusher or the actuator rod, as in the above-mentioned removal operation. As a result, it is also possible to damage the pump during the operation of putting the pusher back into place. Furthermore, it is not possible to put the pusher back into place on the actuator rod without depressing it, thereby causing unwanted fluid to be dispensed, and that may consequently be troublesome. In addition, repeated operations of removing the pusher and of putting it back into place on the actuator rod naturally cause wear and fatigue of the parts that may cause the pump to be damaged.
In the prior art, attempts have already been made, without success, to apply the dispenser orifice of the pusher of the source dispenser against the inlet of the filling valve of the refillable dispenser. It can easily be understood that this operation is not convenient, in particular as a result of the axis of the dispenser orifice of the pusher being, in the vast majority of configurations, perpendicular to the axis along which the actuator rod of the pump of the source dispenser moves. It is thus necessary simultaneously to press the dispenser orifice of the pusher against the filling valve and to move the pusher perpendicularly: that requires great dexterity.